theprestigiousnuzlockersfandomcom-20200213-history
Sandy
History Sandy was once an ordinary Sandile, living an ordinary Sandile life. She had two loving parents, and two best friends who would do anything for her. Her parents always told her to stay out of the Relic Castle. One day, however, curiosity peaked their minds and decided to investigate. Deep in the castle, they found an ancient tomb. However, it wasn't a tomb, it was a Pokemon. Cofagrigus. The three reawakened it and began attacking them. Sandy was able to get away, but her friends weren't as lucky. They were caught by Cofagrigus and turned them into its Yamask minions. Sandy was eventually caught in a dead-end, with Cofagrigus's ebony arms drawing close to her. When they were about to take hold, her parents showed up and sacrificed themselves to save their daughter, soon being turned into Yamasks themselves. Sandy was able to find a secret passage and hide in there, day after day until Cofagrigus and the four Yamask fell asleep. She then fled the castle, only to be in contact with another trainer, who caught her. Her Saviour Sandy met up with Jen on her way to Nimbasa City. Panicked, she allowed Jen to capture her. Later, Jen met up with her ex-trainer. Sandy had abandoned her trainer because she didn't want to evolve and the trainer was obsessed with evolving his Sandiles. The two fought to see who would keep Sandy, and Jen won, defeating the other trainer's Krokorok with Sandy and proved that Pokemon can be just as powerful if they aren't evolved. Jen made Sandy a promise that she wouldn't evolve Sandy if she didn't want to and only when she's ready. The Journey Together Sandy proved to be a valuable member of Jen's team. She would often participate in Gym battles, her most notable one being at Nimbasa City where she and Jen won single-handedly. She would even participate in "girl-time" with Jen when needed. When Jen joined Team Plasma, she stayed alongside Jen and fought with her even though it was against her views. When Jen retaliated against Team Plasma, her sudden courage gave Sandy the strength and willpower to evolve into a Krookodile, skipping the Krokorok stage. The Return While in search for the Dark Stone, Jen visited the Relic Castle to see if it was holding the artifact. Sandy felt unease, revisiting the castle. When Jen questioned her of it, she was attacked by Cofagrigus. He kidnapped her, stating that he wanted her to be his mummy. Sandy soon pursued the coffin Pokemon and fought in battle with it. It proved to be difficult as physical contact with him would immediately throw her life away, but she managed to win and win back her trainer, as well as setting the souls of her parents and friends free. It was finally over. Or Was It? In Jen's challenge of the Unovian Pokemon League, Sandy soon encountered her old foe once more. It was revealed that his trainer, Shauntal, came to the Relic Castle and put him back together again once more. She had caught him, but really, he put her under his spell so that way he could have a chance to rebattle Sandy. Not knowing what was going on (as she was in a trance from earlier), Jen was confused of the relationship between the two. During battle, Sandy would often have to rescue Jen from Cofagrigus's attacks. Finally, in one desperate and full-hearted attack, Sandy used a powered up version of Brick Break to destroy the scarab that held Cofagrigus's life source, which turned his body to dust and ended his life, once and for all. The Memory Lives On, In An Outrage After helping Jen battle Kyuubi and saving Johto and Kanto from his wrath, Sandy soon joined her brother Naruto in a request battle from Ho-oh, once he got back from Sinnoh. When she was the only one left standing from Ho-oh's attacks, a power developed inside of her which began to take control. She became a killing machine, lusting for blood and assaulting anything or anyone that crossed her path. She was unable to distinguish friend from foe. Stephen was able to finally calm her down and return to normal. He revealed that reason she was like that was because of an attack called "Outrage". Later that evening, she met up with Doug to talk about the events of that day. He explained that the reason she went out on that Outrage is because seeing Naruto in a condition like that reminded her of her parents and how she was helpless to help them. As such, her memories and emotions combined and became a power that she couldn't help but harness and use to defend her trainer, even at the risk of harming him herself. Also that night, Naruto caught the two together and they revealed that they were in a relationship. He was taken by surprise at first, but then embraced the relationship. She explained that the reason why she liked Doug is because he listens to her and helps her with her problems. Personality Sandy, as a Sandile, was often shy but also playful at the same time. She was also a powerful Pokemon, able to take down some very powerful foes. As a Krookodile, she became less playful, but more battle-hungry. However, she also became more loving as she was in a relationship with Doug. Sandy has also known to be very hostile, especially under the influence of Outrage. When Outrage controls her mind, she cannot differ friend from foe. She becomes extremely violent, once cracking Ho-oh's back on her knee cap. She will not stop until someone calms her down or is knocked out. Moves Used *Leer *Assurance *Sand Tomb *Sand-Attack *Torment *Mud-Slap *Rock Tomb *''Crunch'' *''Dig'' *Foul Play *Brick Break *''Earthquake'' *''Outrage'' (Moves that are italicized mean that they are currently in her moveset.) Trivia *Sandy is the first of Jen's Pokemon to beat a Gym single handedly. Tarzan being the second. *Sandy is the first of Jen or Naruto's Pokemon to learn a Dragon-type move who is not of the type. *Doug and Sandy were shown to be bickering in front of other Pokemon as they were afraid of what the other Pokemon and their trainers would think of their relationship. They no longer do this once Naruto found out. Category:Pokemon Category:Jen's Pokemon Category:Shared Pokemon